


The Laughing Glass

by Cat-So-Clever (MrPenguin)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, But not in like a sexual way, First Meetings, Horror, Its just macavity trying to isolate mistoffeless, Light grooming, Macavity is not a good person, Other, and i like the idea of them meeting when mistoffelees was a kitten, i just think mac has a lot of potential to be a good foil for misto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPenguin/pseuds/Cat-So-Clever
Summary: A kitten wanders the streets alone and finds a dark mirror that he does not wish to see.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Laughing Glass

The cool night air bristled against the young Tom’s fur. Mistoffelees had never traveled so far from the tribe alone before. He had always been a clever kit, his magic was unmatched in the tribe and that combined with his upper class up bringing left him with an uncanny amount of confidence which manifested itself in him acting in a rather aloof manner that could lead him to become quite easily isolated at times, not that his pride ever dissuaded him from acting in such a way.

The tom did however feel a slight sense of unease once he realized just how unfamiliar the territory, he had wandered into was. The dim street lamps flickered, reflected on the damp pavement beneath his feet. His eyes scanned street looking from building to building that towered above him each of which were wholly unknown to the youth.

Mistoffelees wandered forward down this unusually gloomy path unable to shake the feeling he was being watched, despite the fact he seemed to be quite alone having not witnessed another soul in what felt like hours.

His breath grew shaky as he turned and made his way down a rather narrow alley way. Shadows danced about the high walls as the lamps continued to flicker behind him. He winced as he heard something clang against a nearby trash can that he hoped was simply a careless mouse.

Mistoffelees froze. his eyes narrowed when he noticed at the end of the alley was the silhouette of a very tall cat. He was too far away to make out any of the cat's features, nor was he sure if he wanted to get close enough to find be able too.

Both cats stood motionless staring at each other for what seemed an eternity in the black of night until Mistoffelees place one paw down taking one step towards the ominous figure, compelled by a will that seemed greater than his own, then another step, then another.

The cat was taller than any cat Mistoffelees had ever encountered, sure he had always been considered small for his age, but it was more than a little disconcerting to have to strain his neck to see the other cats face.

The tall cat had almost an eerie glow due to the way the light bounced off his dusty, ginger coat which only further served highlight unsettling look when contrasted with his deep, sunken eyes that rested atop his impossibly thin, skeletal frame.

“Hello little one.” The voice dripped like honey and Mistoffelees blood ran cold as the sound surrounded him, echoing throughout the alley despite how softly and calmly the words were spoken.

“I suppose I should introduce myself little one since I have been watching you for quite a while,” he leaned further down to whisper in Mistoffeless ear, his already deep voice growing deeper causing him to shudder. “and you seem to like watching me considering how long you've been staring.”

Returning to his full imposing height he continued,

“I am known by many names, but you, little one, may refer to me as Macavity. If I am not mistaken you are the cat I’ve been hearing a fair amount of buzz around town about. The cat they call, the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. From what I understand you have a remarkable talent that I find very Intriguing. There are so few of us that exist. I knew our paths would cross soon enough.”

Mistoffelees felt like the world was going to collapse around him at any given moment as Macavity began to circle him, as a shark circles recently injured prey. He was drowning in an endless ocean, the water filling with blood, as he grew paler.

“Do not be afraid little Mistoffelees, even though you are a Jellicle, you are not like their ilk. You are different, you’re special, better than them. I know this because we are the same.”

His ears rang as he looked up at the face of death, grinning at him, mocking him, with his cruel eyes and long, yellowed fangs. An icy, sharp clawed paw lifted his chin. To force his eyes to witness death’s grim visage.

“It was wonderful to finally see you. We will meet again soon. You will be ready.”

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ive finished for this fandom so please let me know that you think! im @cat-so-clever on tumblr


End file.
